


subtle like lightning

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Flash!Iris Verse, Speedster Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 22: speedster iris and plucky gal reporter linda park (au, iris is the flash. bonus zari!heatwave and amaya!cold)





	subtle like lightning

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 22!
> 
> for the graphic of this fic, click [here!](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/171188662319/femslash-february-day-22-speedster-iris-and%22)

The Flash announces herself with a gust and a smile, her heels skidding to a halt as she stands in front of Linda. “Hey, you,” she says. “Am I late?”

Linda, naturally, is tied to a chair. “I mean, I wasn’t told if there was an RSVP needed or anything, so. It’s unclear.”

“Oh,” The Flash says. “Cool.”

“Ugh, Flash.” Heatwave gets up off the floor besides Linda, slipping her phone into her pocket and pulling on her googles. “We haven’t even _done_ anything.”

The Flash looks at Heatwave and Heatwave looks at The Flash and then The Flash looks at Linda and Linda just kind of sits there, apathetically swinging her legs. 

Finally, The Flash decides on, “You _kidnapped_ a person.”

Which is when the telltale sound of the cold gun rings through the warehouse, and Captain Cold announces, “Your girlfriend was looking places she shouldn’t be looking.”

“I just really think,” The Flash says, and she hasn’t turned to look at Cold yet, which will no doubt drive Cold up the absolute _wall._ “You need to find a better way to make friends.”

“Ew,” Heatwave says. “We don’t want friends.”

“Z,” Cold says, which is oddly cute for a girl in a singed olive jacket that swallows her tiny frame. “Kill The Flash?”

“Kill The Flash,” Heatwave says, and Linda’s world turns a terrifying, screeching white-

And she’s outside. Still tied to a chair, and The Flash is setting her down in a parking lot.

“Wow,” The Flash says. “They are just- They are too much. That was so dramatic.”

Linda winces in the sudden and brilliant sun, trying to smile and knowing it’s not coming across as well. “Could you uh- Could you untie me?”

“Oh!” The Flash makes lightning speed work of Linda’s bindings- She wouldn’t have even noticed, save for the small spark that passed between them as The Flash moved. “Sorry.”

“Hey, you did save me,” Linda says. “And this is a pretty decent chair.”

“It’s a solid build,” The Flash agrees.

Linda nods in assent, moving to take her phone out of her pocket. “Shit!”

“What?” And The Flash is before her, kneeling, fingers millimeters from Linda’s face, like she was going to touch her and is holding back.

Linda tries not to vibrate out of her seat. “They took my phone.”

“Do you want me to get it back?” The Flash says.

“I don’t-“ Linda tilts her head. “I mean, I’m gonna need it back at some point, but unless one of them is like, an expert hacker, we should be good for now.”

The Flash lets out a sigh of relief, taking a step back and standing up. She offers Linda her hand, helping Linda up. “Do you want the chair, by the way?”

“Eh, just leave it out front of their warehouse,” Linda says. “It doesn’t go with my style.”

“Fair enough,” The Flash says, and she’s quick but not quick enough that Linda misses the once over she gets, now that she’s standing. 

“Hey,” Linda says. “Since you’re here, can I ask you a couple of quick questions?” She bats her eyelashes. “For the paper.”

“You don’t have your phone,” The Flash says, and she’s teasing, and it’s infuriating. “How would you be able to make notes?”

“I-“ Linda puts her tongue against the inside of her cheek. “Could you at least take me home?”

“Yeah, I-“ The Flash pauses. “I don’t know uh, where you live.”

“There’s a Jitters right under my building,” Linda says. “You don’t have time for at least a coffee?”

“Maybe next time,” The Flash says.

“If there’s a next time,” Linda says. “Why not dinner?”

She gets a winning grin and is lifted into The Flash’s arms- The world blurs and then it’s Jitters, the very one under her building.

“Try not to get kidnapped,” The Flash says, and then she’s gone again, a blue streak rushing through the city.

Linda clicks her tongue. “Iris,” she says under her breath. “I didn’t tell you where I lived.”


End file.
